Paranoia Is My Friend
This is the 3rd episode of Survivor: India - Reincarnation Island. Previously On Survivor... Previously on… Survivor: Dreamer won the Duel of Destiny (Probst: “''DREAMER WINS THE DUEL AND REENTERS THE GAME!”), gave a disadvantage to Sami and reincarnated into Hara (Dylan to Dreamer: “''Welcome to your new tribe!”), where Aishia, Danielle and Emilee were the core three (Aishia to Danielle and Emilee: “''Us three girls are tight''”). On Shakti, Bryce was still playing both sides and creating his web of lies (Bryce to Caleb: “''Do not worry at all, you're not next''” Bryce in a confessional: “''Survivor is literally the most fun thing ever!”) while the Fearsome Fivesome was still going strong. (Hanna to Grahame: “''Aishia, Emilee and Bryce came to me wanting to do a cross-tribal alliance.”) After Hara won immunity for the second time in a row, Aatma had to choose between Freddy and Miles (Grahame to Hanna and Tamsyn: “''We just gotta make the right decision.”) while Shakti settled on targeting Caleb (Bryce in a confessional: “''Caleb will be leaving tonight”). At Tribal Council, Hanna exploded on Freddy (Hanna at Tribal Council: “''Freddy is the most delusional person I’ve ever met''”) as he was voted out (Probst: “''Freddy, the tribe has spoken.”) while in Shakti’s Tribal Council, Bryce threw his vote at Gregory as Caleb got sent to Reincarnation Island. (Probst: “''Caleb, the tribe has spoken.”) Seventeen are left, including two in Reincarnation Island. Who will be voted out tonight? Challenges Duel of Destiny: Over-Extended Competitors will each place a wooden totem on top of a pole. At regular intervals, they will add another section of pole, making it more unstable. If the totem falls off, they are out of the duel, and will be out of the game for good. Winner: Caleb Reward/'Immunity Challenge:' Octopus' Garden One member from each tribe at a time will dive to a buoy in the water. They will dive down to a series of buoys submerged at different levels. The first buoy would be 1 meter underwater, the second 2, and so on. Once all the buoys have been brought back to the platform, they will shoot the buoys into a basket out in the ocean. The first two tribes to get all their buoys in the basket win immunity. Winner: Hara Reward: Blankets, pillows, a tarp, a rope, a lantern. Story Night 6 One World Camp We can see the Aatma and Shakti tribes coming back from Tribal Council, as the camera focuses on the orange tribe settling in their camp. Melissa: Who voted Greg? Bryce: I voted Caleb, I don't know about y'all. Melissa: Well, obviously if I asked who voted Greg then I voted Caleb. The camera shows everyone not knowing what to say then zooms in on Bryce’s face. The camera now shows a conversation between Sami and Bryce on a excluded part of the beach. Sami: Can you explain to me what happened at Tribal? I don’t care if you voted for somebody else as long as you tell me the truth. Bryce (lying): I have no idea what happened. I voted for Caleb, Melissa must have flipped and tried to vote Gregory. Sami: Alright, I believe you. The intro now plays. Day 7 One World Camp The sun rises on the Indian beach, as all the castaways wake up. The camera shows us Miles in the shelter looking at Grahame tending to the fire. We can now see Miles sitting close to Grahame and starting a conversation. Miles: Last Tribal was… something. Grahame: Indeed. I’m glad we got rid of Freddy. Miles: So am I, but did you see how Hanna behaved? That was crazy. Grahame (nodding): As much as Freddy’s annoying, it’s true that Hanna was a bit cruel. Duel of Destiny * Both castaways manage to hold balance for a while. * 1 hour in, the two men are getting really tired. * 30 minutes later, one of Freddy’s totems falls, giving Caleb the win. Probst: CALEB WINS THE DUEL AND REENTERS THE GAME! Caleb sighs, relieved, as Freddy shakes his head. The tribes applaud his victory. We can now see the two duelists in front of the host. Probst: Freddy, how do you feel right now? Freddy: Disappointed. I expected more from this adventure, but I guess this is not my type of people. Hanna rolls her eyes. Probst: Alright, you have been officially eliminated, throw your buff in the fire and head out. Freddy does just that, as the castaways wave him goodbye. Probst: Congratulations Caleb, you have been reincarnated in the game! (Caleb grins) Now, you can choose a Karma Card between these ten. Caleb: I’m choosing number 3, Jeff. (takes the card) Probst: Who are you giving it to? Caleb: Sami. Sami groans and takes the card. Probst: Sami, you can now read what your disadvantage is. Sami (reading): The disadvantage is the Vote Nullifier! If a person is given this card, they cannot vote at the next tribal they go to. Probst: Sami, that means you won't be able to vote at the next Tribal Council you go to. Sami’ shakes her head and sighs, as Caleb shrugs. Probst: Now, Caleb, pick the tribe you want to be in. Caleb: I’m joining Hara. Grahame is a bit surprised, but shrugs it off. Probst: Alright, here’s your buff. (throws Hara buff to Caleb) Congratulations Hara, you have a new tribemate! Caleb puts his new buff and joins his new tribe, who seems more than happy. Probst: You guys can head back to camp. One World Camp We can see the Hara tribe coming back to their shelter, where they welcome once again a new tribemate. Dreamer is seen especially happy as she hugs Caleb. Caleb is seen hugging other people, as the camera focuses on him. The view now takes us to a conversation between Caleb and Grahame in the forest. Grahame: Good luck on Hara, Caleb. (smiles) Caleb: Thanks, man! I would've come to your tribe, but I thought it'd be smarter if I went on a tribe with someone who I'd already worked with. Grahame: Understandable, you gotta do what's best for you anyway. The scene now switches to a conversation between Hanna and Sami at the water well. Hanna: So, I wanted to talk to you about something important. Sami: What is it? Hanna: I formed this cross-tribal alliance with Grahame, Emilee, Aishia and Bryce, and we needed a sixth from Shakti, and I know you have an alliance with Bryce so that's why I want you to join us. Sami (grinning): I'd love to! All these people seem super sweet! This sounds totally awesome. Plus, I need some friends as you can tell. I don't know why I'm being ganged up on, it's kinda lonely. Hanna nods. Sami and Hanna continues to talk, as the camera zooms in on Sami’s face. We can now see the Hara shelter, where Timmy, Aishia and Tyler are resting. The latter then gets up. Tyler: I’m gonna try to get some fish. Timmy: Alright, good luck. Tyler picks up the fishing kit, but a piece of parchment falls from it. Tyler quickly catches it and quickly realizes it’s an idol clue. He takes a look at his two tribemates, who aren’t facing him. A view of the sun setting is then shown. Day 8 One World Camp It’s dawn when Tyler gets up from his tribe’s shelter. He notices everyone sleeping as he goes in the forest to read his clue. Tyler (reading): Next to the water, where there is no filter, a hole in the wall, will be your precious goal. Tyler begins to walk in direction to the water well. We can see Tyler arriving to the water well, where he looks for the idol, until he discovers a pond a bit further away. He goes in it, until he sees a wall full of holes. He puts his hand in few of them, until he reaches a closed package. Tyler: Oh my God, yes! (grins) We can now see the sun rising as the castaways finally wake up. The camera now shows us a conversation between Melissa and Bryce in the forest. Melissa: Who did you vote for in the end? Bryce (lying): I voted for Caleb. Melissa: So did I. Bryce: It has to be Sami then, she needs to go. Melissa (a bit annoyed): How about we just try and win the challenge? Bryce: That of course is Plan A. (grins) I just want us to be able to agree about Sami so we don't have to worry about it after the challenge if we lose. Melissa (suspicious): I would like to know why she flipped on our four. Bryce: Why do you think? Personally, I am shocked about it. I thought she was solid Melissa: It’s obvious that Caleb and Dreamer are together, and they both gave her their punishments, so why would she flip? Bryce (shrugging): Caleb and Dreamer were pretty crazy. Melissa doesn’t seem really convinced. We can now see Sami and Melissa walking on the beach. Melissa: Who did you vote for last Tribal? Sami: I voted for Caleb. I wanna get cleared up, I don't mind if you voted for somebody else I just wanna know. Melissa (frowning): Seriously? I am the one who asked who voted for Greg when we came back. Sami: Right. Melissa: Do you think Bryce did? Cause he is saying you did. Sami (surprised): He is saying I did? He said you did, this is bad. Melissa (chuckling): Why would I even ask which one of you did if I voted for Greg? I've been 100% honest. Sami (nodding): I believe you, did he really say I did? Melissa: Yeah, I didn't believe him for a second and the fact that he wanted to throw you under the bus was a red flag which is why I came to you. Sami (smiling): Thanks so much! I honestly thought he seemed kinda shady also and I’m so glad you told me. What if you and Gregory vote for Bryce? Then we have a happy ending. Melissa: That’d be perfect. Melissa and Sami heads back to camp, as the camera focuses on the latter’s face. The view now shows the sun setting then rising above the challenge site. Day 9 Immunity Challenge * Dylan, Caleb, Danielle and Emilee sit out for Hara. * Hara and Shakti quickly take the lead, with Aatma falling behind because of his struggling in the water. * Aishia and Melissa begin to throw the buoys, while Aatma is still diving. * Aatma finally catches up, as Grahame begins to throw, while Aishia is taking the lead. * Melissa is starting to get tired, allowing Grahame to pass her up. * But it’s too late, as Aishia throws the last buoy in the basket. Probst: HARA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!!! Hara celebrate once again, while the other tribes are even more crushed. Probst then gives the Immunity Idol, the pillows and the blanket to the winning tribe, and then send them back to camp. One World Camp We can see the three tribes coming back, as the camera shows us the Shakti tribe settling down, then focuses on Bryce’s face. The camera now shows us a conversation between Bryce and Sami in the jungle. Bryce: So, with your Karma Card you can't vote, so I think Gregory and I should just vote out Melissa because she clearly flipped. Sami: I wanted Melissa gone anyway because Gregory is sort of a goat so therefore he’s better to keep. Bryce: Okay, I’ll talk to him about blindsiding her. Sami nods. We can now see Bryce and Gregory talking on the beach. Bryce: Okay, so Gregory, Sami and I have decided that we want Melissa out at the next tribal. We need your vote. Gregory: I mean, sure, if she’s the one who voted against me then she needs to go. Bryce (nodding): Exactly. We can now see Melissa and Sami talking in the shelter. Melissa: Bryce absolutely needs to go tonight. Sami: Yep, you need to convince Greg to vote with you. Melissa nods and then stands up. We are now shown Melissa talking to Gregory near the beach. Melissa: So who are you voting for? Gregory (hesitant): Um… Probably you since you voted against me last Tribal. Melissa (straight to the point): Bryce is lying, he voted for you last Tribal and he is trying to blame me and Sami. I voted for Caleb and so did she, he told Sami I voted for you and he told me that Sami voted for you. Sami can’t vote this round, so we have to vote Bryce. Gregory (shocked): Okay… wow. The scene now changes to the Aatma shelter, where the whole tribe except Miles is present, as the camera zooms in on Hanna’s face. Tamsyn: So, Miles tonight, right? Hanna: Well, duh. Grahame rolls his eyes as Hanna turns her back. We can see a shot of Miles then the two tribes heading to Tribal Council. Tribal Council 1 We can see Shakti coming to Tribal Council, sitting in front of the host. Probst: Melissa, from an outsider's perspective, this tribe has been, well... a disorganized mess. (The tribe laughs) Two crazy votes within the first two rounds. Do you think there's a singular reason for all of this? Melissa (chuckling): This is a joke, to be honest. But, I feel like one person is responsible for all this and they’re gonna get what’s coming for them tonight. Both Sami and Bryce nod. Probst: Gregory, for the last two Tribal Councils, you have consistently been targeted, and have received votes, but you've still survived. Do you think you can survive again, despite seemingly being constantly targeted? Gregory: I certainly hope so! But I feel like tonight, the roles will be reversed and I’ll get to be in the power decision. Probst: Bryce, do you think everyone on this tribe is getting along fine? Bryce: I think we're just one big happy family! We were able to get out the weeds of our tribe in the first two votes of this game. I think this vote will be especially hard because we are all friendly with each other. Sami and Melissa roll their eyes. Probst: Sami, you've now received a second disadvantage; this time, you can't vote. Are you worried that you're especially vulnerable due to this? Sami: I am worried, but I trust my friends and I hope that the votes still fall in my favor tonight. Probst: Alright, it is time to vote. Melissa, you’re up. Probst: Alright, I’ll go tally the votes. Probst goes take the urn, as Gregory watches on silently. Probst: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time do so. No one stands. Probst: I’ll read the votes. First vote… MELISSA Melissa rolls her eyes, as Bryce smirks. BRYCE (1-1) Bryce’s eyes widen, as he’s completely shocked. Fifth person voted out of Survivor: India - Reincarnation Island:... Gregory looks at Probst, confident in his decision. BRYCE (2-1) Bryce’s jaw drops, as the hashtag #Blindside appears at the bottom of the screen. Melissa smirks. Probst: I need you to bring me your torch. Bryce stands up, still flabbergasted, as Gregory nods. Probst: Bryce, the tribe has spoken. Take your torch and head to Reincarnation Island. Bryce does just that and leaves. Probst: Well, in what appears to be another blindside, you guys have proven that on this tribe, no one is safe. With that in mind, the three of you can head back to camp. Goodnight. The tribe leaves, as the Aatma tribe arrives. Tribal Council 2 The white tribe settles down in front of the host. Probst: Tamsyn, you guys put in a good effort in the challenge today, and came one buoy away from winning, but you still couldn't pull it off. However, do you think this shows that you guys can still make a comeback? Tamsyn: Definitely! I mean, we are the underdogs, and I think we can definitely rise to the top. Grahame nods. Probst: Hanna, has a core alliance formed on this tribe? Hanna: Obviously! We had two weak people so we had to form an alliance to keep the tribe strong, and we have to stay loyal. Miles bites his lip. Probst: Miles, as the tribe dwindles in numbers, there become fewer and fewer places to hide. Knowing this, do you think your name could be brought up for the vote tonight? Miles: I am almost sure my name will be brought into this. I didn't do the best in the challenge today so that could really hurt my game tonight. Hanna nods. Probst: Grahame, when asked what's the strategy for the vote, one would normally say that they're voting based on what's best for the tribe, or based on who's better at challenges. But you guys have voted out both of your outsiders, and yet Hara still wasn't beaten! Do you have to start looking at other criteria for the vote now? Grahame: In a way, yes, we do have to start looking at who we feel closer too, but to be honest, I feel close to each and every one of these people, so no matter what I'm losing somebody that I don't want to go, whether that be someone I like, or even myself. Probst: Alright, it is time to vote. Hanna, you’re up. No voting confessionals are shown. Probst: I’ll go tally the votes. Miles seems nervous, as Probst comes back with the urn. Probst: If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now would be the time do so. No one stands. Probst: I’ll read the votes. First vote… ' ' HANNA Hanna smirks, not really caring. ' ' MILES (1-1) Miles bites his lip. ' ' MILES (2-1) Miles twitches, as Grahame looks straight to Probst. ' ' Sixth person voted of Survivor India:... Miles. Miles sighs, then nods, while Hanna shrugs. Probst: I need you to bring me your torch. Grahame seems a bit sad. Probst: Miles, the tribe has spoken. Take your torch and head to Reincarnation Island. Miles nods, and does just that. Probst: Well, the three of you are now the last three on your tribe. Things seem bleak, but you almost had a comeback today, so don't give up hope! You never know when something might come around and twist the game up. You can head back to camp, goodnight. The Aatma tribe leaves, as the credits roll out. Tribal Council- Aatma Tribal Council- Shakti Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... Author's Notes * The title was said by Bryce when he why Melissa and Sami going after each other was good for his game. * Sorry about the lack of Hara content this episode, but none of the Hara content in the doc was essential to the story (well except Tyler finding an idol) so I had to cut it short. Category:Episodes